


Sharing

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys learn to share.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twentieth day of Christmas', and this one is all for [](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplysonia**](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/). Enjoy it, sweetie!

_**FIC: "Sharing" - 1/1, R, Dean/Pam/Sam, Supernatural, het**_  
Title: Sharing  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean/Pam/Sam (implied Dean/Pam, Sam/Pam)  
Rating: R  
Summary: The boys learn to share. Sort of.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. I don't own any of the characters...they're all the property of Eric Kripke. I'm just playing with them for a bit.  
Notes: The 'twentieth day of Christmas', and this one is all for [](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplysonia**](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/). Enjoy it, sweetie!

  
  
"You boys ever shared a woman?"

"I...what?" Sam's shocked look had Dean choking on his beer. "Did you just...did she just...?"

"She did, Sammy." Dean smirked at his brother, then shifted a little to study Pam. The dark glasses made her expression impossible to read, but he didn't think she was joking. "One of us not enough for you?"

"Seeing as I've had you both?" Her grin was wicked, her chuckle even more so as Sam flushed and squirmed in his chair.

Both of them? Dean's eyebrows rose, and he glanced at Sam. The sly little dog had never said a word. "Guess that's a no, then."

"I, um, well..." The flush spread, and Sam looked away, bitch face in full force as he did his best to ignore Dean. "He's my _brother_!"

"Sweet cheeks, I'm not asking you to fuck him," she said, standing and stretching before yanking her t-shirt over her head and throwing it aside. "I'm asking you to fuck _me_ while I suck _him_ off. Then you can trade places."

Dean's fascination with her red-lace clad breasts didn't prevent him from hearing her words. The idea (and increasingly pornographic images playing through his head) had his cock growing harder as he watched her reach for the button of her jeans. "I'm game if you are," he said, glancing at Sam before looking back to see bare thighs revealed by denim. "But I'm doing her first."

"She said me," Sam retorted, sparing a few seconds to glare at Dean.

"I'm older."

"So?"

"Boys? You gonna argue all day, or are you going to get to the important stuff?"

A brief glance drove all thoughts of arguing right out of Dean's head. Pam had lain back down on the sofa, and Dean let his eyes feast on miles of bare skin. The fall of dark hair as it spread over her shoulders, the upthrust of firm breasts and tight nipples, the sweet curve of her waist and hip, the long line of her leg...and he didn't need that leg to move to know where her fingers were.

It was a race to see which brother could get all of his clothes off first.


End file.
